Question: Let $z$ be a complex number such that
\[|z^2 + 4| = |z(z + 2i)|.\]Find the smallest possible value of $|z + i|.$
Answer: Note that $z^2 + 4 = (z + 2i)(z - 2i),$ so we can write the given equation as
\[|z + 2i||z - 2i| = |z||z + 2i|.\]If $|z + 2i| = 0,$ then $z = -2i,$ in which case $|z + i| = |-i| = 1.$  Otherwise, $|z + 2i| \neq 0,$ so we can divide both sides by $|z + 2i|,$ to get
\[|z - 2i| = |z|.\]This condition states that $z$ is equidistant from the origin and $2i$ in the complex plane.  Thus, $z$ must lie on the perpendicular bisector of these complex numbers, which is the set of complex numbers where the imaginary part is 1.

[asy]
unitsize(1 cm);

draw((-2.5,0)--(2.5,0));
draw((0,-2.5)--(0,2.5));
draw((-2.5,1)--(2.5,1),red);

dot("$0$", (0,0), NE);
dot("$2i$", (0,2), NE);

label("Re", (2.5,0), E);
label("Im", (0,2.5), N);
[/asy]

In other words, $z = x + i$ for some real number $x.$  Then
\[|z + i| = |x + 2i| = \sqrt{x^2 + 4} \ge 2.\]Therefore, the smallest possible value of $|z + i|$ is $\boxed{1},$ which occurs for $z = -2i.$